Greedier
by SkyeBeautiful
Summary: yang Kise inginkan hanya istirahat setelah hari yang melelahkan, tapi yang ia temukan di apartemennya adalah seorang lelaki tak dikenal yang setengah sekarat.


Title : Greedier

Summary : yang Kise inginkan hanya istirahat setelah hari yang melelahkan, tapi yang ia temukan di apartemennya adalah seorang lelaki tak dikenal yang setengah sekarat.

Pairing : Aokise, Kagakise (right now), dan lihat aja sendiri hahah

Author's Note : Semuanya punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. kalo punya saya sih, pasti sudah saya nikahkan dengan seme/uke masing-masing. Adegan M tidak ada di chapter ini.

Chapter 1 – Anormal (abnormal)

Kise melangkah keluar ke peron dan menemukan keadaan stasiun yang sepi. Ia menghela napas. Apa yang diharapkannya dari Gobelin pada pukul satu pagi? Yah, walaupun ia sedikit lega dengan tidak adanya keberadaan orang lain yang mungkin akan menghambatnya pulang.

Pintu metro di belakangnya menutup secara otomatis. Kise lalu berjalan menuju tangga yang menuntunnya ke jalan utama, meninggalkan stasiun Paris Métro di wilayah itu yang akan segera berhenti beroperasi untuk istirahat.

Ia merapatkan mantelnya. Menghalangi angin di akhir bulan september yang mulai dingin. Lalu mulai berjalan menuju apartemennya yang untungnya tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat itu. Pikirannya mereka ulang kejadian hari sebelumnya. Pagi hari ia ke kampus, lalu sehabis jam makan siang pergi untuk bekerja di pusat kota. Pekerjaannya kali ini cukup memakan waktu; pengukuran, gonta-ganti puluhan pakaian, dipotret, latihan _catwalk_ , dan banyak lagi kegiatan _modelling_ yang dilakukannya hari itu. Rasanya lelah sekali. Begitu sampai di apartemen, ia akan ke membersihkan diri sebentar, mengecek anjingnya, lalu langsung pergi tidur.

Kise melewati banyak restoran yang bertuliskan tulisan asia dan sebuah restoran jepang langganannya yang telah tutup. Kendaraan yang berlalu lalang pun hanya terlihat satu-dua. Orang yang berjalan di trotoar bersamanya jauh di depan terlihat sangat letih dan berbelok di sebuah gang pintu masuk apartemen. Walaupun jalan sepi dan banyak toko yang sudah tutup, jalan menuju apartemennya masih terang. _Quartier Asiatique_ masih merupakan bagian dari Île-de-France yang mendapat julukan ' _The City of Light'_. Bagian ini umumnya dihuni oleh para imigran asia, daerah yang dipilih setelah pemikiran matang karena dirasa sebagai area yang tepat untuk orang jepang yang masih awam dan mencoba nasib di Paris. Namun sekarang ia punya ikatan tersendiri di _Quartier Asiatique._ Paduan kebudayaan Asia Timur-Tenggara yang beragam, kegaduhan khas, orang-orangnya yang ramah, telah memikat hatinya. Wilayah ini mempunyai kilauan tersendiri khas asia di sungai Seine. Merah, kuning, hijau, kuning, merah, berkelap-kelip seperti lampu penghias pohon natal.

Tak terasa ia sudah dekat dengan gedung apartemennya. Gedung apartemennya adalah sebuah gedung tujuh lantai yang lantai pertamanya digunakan sebagai restoran Vietnam dan lantai kedua digunakan oleh sebuah kafe dan bar. Ia melangkah melewati tangga, masuk menuju lift dan menekan tombol lima.

.

"Aku pulang." Kise menutup pintu apartemennya, menghidupkan lampu koridor, lalu menggantung mantel di gantungan tepat di sisi kanan pintu. Sambil berpikir heran, ia melepas sepatu. Hikarucchi, anjing Havanese betina warna putih-cokelat muda miliknya sudah biasa menyambutnya di pintu dengan ceria. Tapi kali ini, anjing itu tidak terdengar sama sekali gonggongan atau suara kerincing kalung namanya. Mungkin Hikarucchi tertidur karena kelelahan bermain bersama senpai tadi siang.

Kise berjalan ke dapur sambil mengecek _handphone_. 'tidak ada email baru' adalah apa yang tertera di layar _handphone_ nya dan ia merengut. Kagamicchi belakangan ini jarang sekali menghubunginya. Menghidupkan lampu dapur, dan ia juga tidak menemukan keberadaan anjingnya di ruangan itu. Ia mengambil gelas tanpa melihat dan menekan tombol _call_ di nama 'Kasamatsu Yukio'.

"Halo. Senpai? Terimakasih sudah bersedia menjaga Hikarucchi tadi siang! Kagamicchi ada janji dengan temannya tadi, Jadi aku sangat tertolong dengan bantuan senpai!" Kise mendengarkan orang di balik telpon berbicara dengan agak marah karena kebiasaan berisiknya dan memutar keran untuk mengisi gelas. "Uwaah!" Kise reflek mundur dari keran yang tadi baik-baik saja dan sekarang mengucur dengan liar membasahi lantai. Ia mendengar orang di balik telpon bertanya panik. "Sen-Senpaai! Keran di dapurku rusak!" kali ini terdengar suara tawa. "Aku harus apa?" Orang di balik telpon terdengar marah. "I-iya. Maaf! Aku akan menelpon tukang pipa besok pagi... mm... selamat tidur." Kise menunggu orang di balik telpon membalas sebelum menekan tombol merah.

Kise menghela napas, meminum air yang ada di gelasnya, lalu meletakkan gelas itu di atas meja makan. Ia pergi menuju kamar tidurnya setelah menutup keran utama pengairan dan tidak senang ketika melihat tempat tidur anjing yang ia sediakan di samping meja rias kosong.

"Hikarucchi?" Ia mengecek kamar mandi. Tidak disini. Ia kembali keluar ke koridor yang gelap. Lampu sudah dimatikan sewatu kembali dari dapur tadi dan kali ini terlalu malas untuk menghidupkannya kembali. Ia berhenti ketika hendak memasuki ruang tamu gelap yang tadi dilewatinya begitu saja.

Tidak salah lagi, di ruangan itulah anjingnya berada. Dari satu kali gemericing pelan, ia tahu di ruang gelap itulah anjingnya tertidur. Di ruang gelap itulah Kise melihat sepasang mata berkilat biru yang memantulkan sinar lampu jalan yang menerobos celah tirai yang bergoyang karena sepertinya jendela terbuka.

Oke.

Tenang.

Siapa dia? Tetangga yang salah masuk rumah-tunggu dia masuk dari jendela apartemennya yang berada di lantai lima! Kalau begitu... Fans gilanya? Pencuri? Pembunuh? Teroris!? Yang manapun tidak penting. Kise tidak kenal orang ini.

Kau pernah membaca situasi seperti ini di buku er... entah apa, Kise Ryota!

Apabila si penyusup belum mengetahui keberadaan anda dirumah : Yang pertama harus dilakukan adalah tetap tenang. Kedua, bila anda rasa diri anda kemungkinan lebih lemah dalam segi kekuatan dari sang penyusup, akan lebih baik jika anda memegang senjata.

Kise tetap diam di tempat, mengamati adanya pergerakan si penyusup. Tidak ada pergerakan yang berarti. Dia sepertinya menyusup sendirian.

Penyusup itu belum tahu bahwa si pemilik sudah mengetahui keberadaanya! Kise bersalto ria dalam hati. Dengan pelan Kise melangkah menuju dapur. Mengambil pisau dapur. Lalu kembali ke ruang tamu tanpa bersuara.

Tenang. Kise sudah merasa dirinya tidak gaduh, dan senjata yang entah cocok untuk pertahanan diri terhadap orang ini pun sudah di tangan. Selanjutnya... selanjutnya?

Oke.

Persetan dengan bukunya.

Mungkin cara terbaiknya adalah, mengagetkan orang itu dan langsung tusuk. YA! Langsung tusuk! ia bisa melindungi diri dari pertanyaan polisi nanti dengan pengakuan perlindungan diri. Kise bersembunyi dibalik tembok, mengira-ngira saat yang tepat untuk memulai rencana gilanya.

"Anjingmu..." Kise mendengar orang itu bicara dalam bahasa perancis dengan suara yang husky dan pelan. Kise tersentak kaget. "Dia tertidur dipangkuanku."

"A-apa yang kau lakukan kepadanya?" Kise setengah berteriak. Tetap berada di tempat persembunyiannya.

"Tidak ada."

Kise tidak mendengar ada pergerakan dari ruang dibalik tembok lalu memutuskan untuk keluar dari persembunyiannya, mengacungkan pisau ke arah si penyusup. Berjalan kepiting menyebrangi ruangan untuk mendekati tirai dan menariknya dengan satu tangan. Cahaya lampu jalan dan angin dingin memasuki ruang itu. Kali ini Kise bisa melihat seluruh penampilan si penyusup. Seorang lelaki dengan rambut biru laut pendek, kulit sawo matang, dan tubuh yang tergolong berotot yang diperkirakannya tinggi sama dengannya duduk memejamkan mata sambil bersender di tembok bercat putih. Jendela yang berjarak satu meter dari sebelah kirinya terbuka. Hikarucchi terlihat tertidur bergelung seperti kepompong di atas paha lelaki itu yang diluruskan. "Siapa kau? Darimana kau masuk?"

Lelaki itu membuka matanya. Sepasang mata biru tajam menatap Kise langsung ke bola matanya. Kise kehilangan kata-kata. "Aku lelah. Kebetulan saja jendelamu terbuka." Kise terdiam tak mengerti, apa kau bercanda? ini lantai lima. Jarak dari tanah ke apartemen ini lebih dari 25 meter. Kenapa harus masuk lewat jendela? Dan kenapa begitu sudah di dalam dia sama sekali tidak melakukan sesuatu? Dan dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan tentang namanya.

"Anjingku... Kembalikan anjingku..." Kise menyodorkan salah satu tangannya yang tidak memegang pisau.

"Ambillah kemari. Aku tidak bisa bergerak."

Kali ini mata Kise melakukan kegiatan _scanning_ pada orang itu. Tidak ada luka. Tapi lelaki ini benar-benar belum bergerak semenjak ia membuka tirai. Memberanikan diri, Kise mendekati orang itu dan berjongkok untuk mengambil Hikarucchi dengan pelan dari pangkuannya, masih dengan pisau menodong ke arah si penyusup.

"Hikarucchi?" Sang anjing bangun dan mendengus dengan ceria ketika melihatnya. Kise menggendong anjing itu di posisi yang lebih nyaman. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Hikarucchi menyalak pelan dan Kise lega mendengarnya.

"Dia berisik ketika aku masuk. Tapi kemudian mendekat dan tertidur. Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya."

Kise menatap orang yang bicara kepadanya. Ia tampak begitu lelah. Sebenarnya punya wajah yang bisa digolongkan ke dalam tampan dan tidak terlalu terlihat seperti orang jahat kecuali pada ekspresi matanya yang tajam. Kise menurunkan tangannya yang memegang pisau dan berdiri dengan siaga. "Kau bisa tinggal di sini sampai besok pagi. Tapi besok pagi sebaiknya kau pergi atau aku akan memanggil polisi."

Orang itu memejamkan matanya dan Kise pergi ke kamar tidur. Ia melepaskan Hikarucchi di sana lalu kembali keluar menuju dapur. Meletakkan sepotong roti, segelas jus jeruk, dan suplemen stamina di atas nampan. Melompati bagian yang tergenang air, Kise berjalan kembali ke ruang tamu. "Makanlah supaya kau bisa bergerak besok pagi." Katanya, meletakkan nampan itu di sebelah kakinya. Orang itu menatap Kise lekat lagi kali ini dan Kise menggigit bibir bawahnya, tiba-tiba merasa gugup lalu mengalihkan pandangan pada pot-pot kaktus hidroponik yang berjejer di depan jendela.

"Itu tidak perlu."

"Eh?"

"Makanan manusia terasa seperti muntahan basi yang dipadatkan bagiku."

Kise menatapnya dengan mata melebar. Maksudnya? "Ha?"

"Aku bukan manusia."

Kise reflek mundur selangkah ketika orang itu membuka mulutnya, menunjukkan deretan gigi putih dengan empat gigi taring yang lebih panjang. Kise tidak sudah mengerti lagi apa yang sedang terjadi, orang ini mengaku tidak makan makanan manusia, mengaku bukan manusia, dan lalu menunjukkan gigi-gigi taring yang membuatnya teringat akan monster penghisap darah dari cerita-cerita mitologi eropa.

"Kau bercanda. Itu gigi palsu, kan?"

Orang itu tidak menjawab dan tetap membuka mulutnya. Kise tergerak untuk maju dan menyentuh salah satu gigi itu. Orang itu memejamkan matanya ketika jari Kise menyentuh giginya. Dingin dan kokoh adalah kesan yang didapatkan Kise. Dan sama sekali tidak terkesan seperti gigi palsu. Tiba-tiba rasa siaga kembali menguasai dirinya. Kise berdiri, melangkah mundur mendekati rak pajangan yang memajang sebuah salib.

"Kau... Vampir?"

Lelaki itu mengatupkan mulutnya dan tidak menjawab. Kali ini Kise menganggap diam sebagai 'ya'. Kise meraih pajangan salib dan mengarahkankannya ke arah orang itu dengan kedua tangan. "A-Aku berubah pikiran, Sebaiknya kau keluar dari sini sekarang!" Teriaknya.

"Heh. Tenanglah." Orang itu menyeringai, Kise merasa membeku di tempat ketika melihatnya. "Aku masuk ke tempat ini tidak berniat melakukan apa-apa. Dan benda yang kau pegang itu sama sekali tidak akan bekerja padaku."

"A-Aku punya bawang putih!"

Orang itu tertawa. Kise menelan ludah. "Entah apa yang diajarkan film-film itu padamu, tapi itu juga tidak akan menghasilkan dampak yang kau inginkan. Senjata perak? _Holy water?_ Itu semua cuma benda."

Kise menurunkan tangannya pelan-pelan. "Jadi, apa kau juga bisa berubah menjadi kelelawar?"

Masih menyeringai, orang itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Oke, sebuah 'tidak'. "Apa kau punya kekuatan seperti... Clark Ken (1)?"

" _Well_ , Tidak sekuat itu."

Kise terdiam. "Kau benar-benar sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi, kan?"

Kali ini orang itu tertawa lagi. "Tenang saja." Dia mengambil napas dalam dan menghembuskannya. "Aku sudah bilang tak berniat melakukan apa-apa, kan? Lagipula aku yakin, kalau misalnya istilah itu ada untuk kami, aku sekarang sedang sekarat."

"Kau... sekarat?" Kise mencoba mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan orang ini.

"Sudah lima bulan aku di kota ini, dan selama itu pula aku belum pernah minum darah."

"Kenapa?" Rasa penasaran mulai menggerogoti. Kise tidak mengerti dengan rasa ketertarikan yang belum pernah dia rasakan, apalagi terhadap orang yang baru ditemuinya kurang dari satu jam ini.

"Karena aku tidak akan minum darah manusia."

Kise menggigit bibirnya. "Bagaimana cara kau bisa bertahan sebelum sampai ke kota ini?"

"Sapi, domba, kijang, atau apapun hewan yang ada di peternakan terdekat."

"Apa hewan juga..." Kise teringat dengan Hikarucchi-nya. "Apa hewan juga bisa jadi vampir?"

"Tidak." Orang itu berhenti menyeringai. Seperti tahu maksud tersembunyi dari pertanyaan Kise ia melanjutkan dengan "Untuk jadi vampir, kau perlu meminum darahku."

Orang itu memandang Kise dengan lekat. Kise meletakkan kembali pajangan salib tanpa melihat dan berpegangan di ujung rak pajangan. Tidak nyaman dengan tatapan orang ini, Kise mulai bertanya lagi. "Apa kau dulu-"

"Ya." Orang itu menjawab tanpa membiarkan Kise menyelesaikan pertanyaannya. "Dua puluh tujuh tahun yang lalu, aku hanyalah orang Japon yang datang ke Prancis untuk bekerja, saat itu Prancis sedang membuka gerbang bagi imigran untuk memenuhi kuota pekerja yang masih rendah. Aku terlibat di kerusuhan. Entah mati atau bagaimana, ketika bangun aku sudah ada di gang gelap belakang gedung di kota Lyon, rasa darah ada di mulutku, terluka di kepala, dan jantung sudah tidak berdetak. Aku tidak mengerti rasa haus menyakitkan akan darah, dan pergi ke daerah pedalaman. Minum darah seekor rusa untuk pertama kalinya."

"Apa kalian punya semacam organisasi vampir atau sesuatu?"

"Tidak. Tapi aku sudah beberapa kali bertemu yang berburu mengelompok."

Kise diam. Otak di kepalanya memikirkan macam-macam. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Orang yang mengaku vampir ini mengaku sedang sekarat. Dan Kise tidak mengerti rasa simpati yang timbul dalam dirinya setelah berbicara dengan orang ini. Ini gila. Dia ingin membantu orang ini. Salah. Dia ingin membantu vampir ini.

"Apalagi yang ingin kau ketahui?" Orang itu bertanya pada Kise yang sudah diam selama beberapa saat.

"Kau..."

"Aomine Daiki." Orang itu akhirnya memberitahukan namanya.

"Aomine kau bisa berubah jadi abu kalau terpapar sinar matahari?"

.

Kise menutup pintu kamarnya dan memastikan ia menguncinya. Ia segara mengganti bajunya dengan sebuah _t-shirt_ dan _sweatpants_ lalu berjalan mendekati jendela, ia mengecek apakah sudah terkunci. Merasa sudah cukup aman, Kise berjongkok untuk merangkul Hikarucchi dan membawanya naik ke atas tempat tidur.

Tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah, banyak hal yang terjadi semenjak dia pulang dari kerja. Ia meninggalkan Aomine di ruang tamunya, agak tidak percaya, dan berharap lelaki itu benar-benar sudah tidak bisa bergerak.

Matanya melirik tirai lalu ke jam dinding. Pukul dua seperempat. Dia harus segera istirahat, besok dia harus bekerja lagi untuk fashion show yang akan diadakan minggu depan. Syukurlah besok ia tidak punya kelas yang harus dihadiri. Dan pekerjaannya juga baru akan mulai setelah jam makan siang.

Aomine Daiki... lelaki itu kelihatan menderita. Mungkin kalau Kise sudah bertemu dengan vampir lain, Kise akan menggolongkan orang ini sebagai vampir baik. Dia mengaku tidak pernah minum darah manusia, mengembara sendirian dari Prancis ke Ukrania kembali lagi ke Prancis selama dua puluh tahun ini untuk menghindari pertikaian. Memperhatikan manusia dan berusaha tidak berinteraksi dengan mereka agar tidak terlalu terikat setelah mengetahui bahwa dirinya tidak bertambah usia. Memperhatikan perkembangan zaman, perubahan pada masyarakat, dan dirimu tetap tidak berubah. Menurut Kise itu adalah kesepian yang sangat menyedihkan dan menyakitkan di saat yang sama.

Kise permisi untuk tidur setelah beberapa pertanyaan dan menutup tirai dan jendela ruang tamu. Ia tidak akan menjadi abu, tapi sinar matahari cukup menyakitkan baginya. Banyak hal baru menarik yang diketahuinya malam itu. Sebagai seorang individu, Kise menyukai Aomine. Ia sepertinya bisa cocok dengannya, yah mungkin dengan beberapa tendangan rutin dan kata-kata tajam yang ditujukan padanya.

Suara detak jam memenuhi kamar tidurnya, Kise perlahan-lahan kehilangan kesadarannya sambil mengelus Hikarucchi yang bernapas pelan di sebelahnya.

.

Kise membuka mata dan melirik jam. Pukul sembilan kurang delapan. Oke, enam jam istirahat. Tidak terlalu buruk. Kise mengambil posisi duduk dan menyisir rambutnya dengan jari. Bergerak ke pinggir tempat tidur, ia bangkit tanpa bersuara. Hikarucchi masih tertidur dengan manisnya.

Kise merapikan diri sebentar di kamar mandi lalu meraih _handphone_ nya yang di _charge_ di atas meja lampu tidurnya. Sebuah email baru. Kise membukanya dan tersenyum.

 **From : Kagami Taiga**

 **Subject : (none)**

 **Kapan bisa bertemu?**

Kise meraih jurnal kecilnya yang disimpan di saku mantel, mencari tanggal hari ini dan mulai membacanya. Hari ini latihan tidak akan berlangsung begitu lama. Karena kemarin sudah pengukuran, pengepasan baju sekaligus dipotret, pekerjaannya hari ini mungkin hanya latihan berjalan dengan pakaian yang hendak diganti ukuran atau bahan ataupun model oleh para desainer perusahaan fashion yang mengontraknya, dan mengisi agenda kegiatan untuk hari lainnya di agensinya. Semua itu diperkirakannya sudah selesai sebelum pukul empat. Kise mengetikkan 'Hari ini. Pukul lima. Di kafe yang biasa.' Lalu _send_.

Meletakkan kembali handphonenya, ia berjalan ke pintu. Memutar kuncinya. Menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan cepat sebelum memutar gagang pintu. Koridornya diterangi cahaya remang yang cukup supaya tidak menabrak benda apapun ketika melewati tempat itu. Kise berjalan menuju ruang tamu dengan tangan kanannya yang menyusuri tembok.

Aomine masih disana tidak berpindah sama sekali dari tempatnya semalam ditinggalkan. Ia membuka mata ketika Kise melangkah masuk ruang itu dan berhenti di pintu masuknya. "...hei." kata Kise dengan kaku.

Aomine tidak membalas apapun. Sinar matahari yang menembus tirai membantu Kise untuk memperlihatkan dengan jelas seperti apa penyusup yang memasuki apartemennya. Kali ini kise menyadari rona kulit Aomine yang pucat, serta kukunya yang putih buram dan membiru di ujungnya mengingatkannya pada pernyataan Aomine semalam, bahwa ia sudah lama mati. Aomine sama sekali tidak berkedip, menarik, ataupun menghembuskan napas. Ia hanya menatap Kise dengan mata lelah.

Dan perasaan itu muncul lagi, perasaan ingin membantu Aomine untuk entah apa yang sedang dideritanya muncul lagi. Kise menyadari dengan akalnya bahwa ini salah. Tapi perasaan ingin membantu itu tidaklah hilang.

Kise tidak sadar sejak kapan ia telah berjalan dan berjongkok di sisi Aomine. Mata Aomine tidak berkespresi dan hanya melirik lelah ke arahnya. "Kau oke?" tanya Kise lagi.

Kali ini Kise mendapatkan sebuah reaksi, bibir Aomine mebuka sedikit sebelum tertutup lagi dengan perlahan. Ia terlihat sangat sangat menderita saat itu. Kise mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia tidak boleh berpikir untuk menolong orang ini. Satu-satunya cara untuk membantu Aomine tidak lain adalah memberikan darahnya.

"Hey... apa aku bisa membantumu?" Oh oke, Kise kau barusaja mengucapkannya. Tidak ada lagi kesempatan untuk berbalik arah.

Aomine membuka mulutnya lagi dan membentuk kalimat 'kau tidak perlu' tanpa suara dan menghela napas lirih di akhirnya.

"Tapi kau benar-benar akan mati." Aomine lalu tidak memberi respon sama sekali. Kise menarik napas dalam sebelum bergerak dan mengambil posisi _stradlling_ di paha Aomine. Aomine kaget dan membelalakkan matanya. Belum selesai kekagetannya, Kise tiba-tiba menarik lepas _T-shirt_ nya dan melempar asal pakaian itu kebelakang.

Dua pasang mata beradu pandang dalam jarak dekat. Kuning madu bertemu biru indigo. Aomine memperhatikan bagaimana wajah dihadapannya perlahan-lahan dihiasi semburat pink. Kise bergidik ketika kulit tangannya menyentuh langsung kulit leher dalam usahanya untuk menarik Aomine lebih dekat. Dingin. Sama sekali tidak ada kehangatan. "Kumohon biarkan aku membantumu kali ini." Dan dengan itu Aomine ditarik lebih dekat hingga hidungnya menyentuh dada kiri Kise.

"Kau tahu? Aku seorang model dan punya pekerjaan besar minggu depan. Jadi kau ehm... bisa melakukannya... disini."

Aomine mendongak sedikit untuk melihat wajah Kise dan hanya bisa melihat leher dan telinga kise yang merah. Sungguh ia tidak mau melakukan ini pada siapa-siapa. Lebih baik ia mati daripada harus meminum darah manusia. Tapi derita yang telah dialaminya terlalu intens, perlahan, dan sangat menyakitkan. Ia tidak yakin ia bisa bertahan lebih lama.

"Ah..." Kise tersentak ketika sensasi seperti digigit nyamuk dirasakannya, namun tak lama kemudian rasa sakit menguasainya. Perih. Panas. Berdenyut. Bergabung jadi satu. Ia memaksakan diri untuk bernapas dan terdengar seperi erangan tersengal-sengal. Aomine berhenti. Menjilat bersih hasil pekerjaannya dan meninggalkan bekas dua gigi taring yang berupa dua lubang merah. Ia mundur dan bersandar pada dinding, melihat ke arah Kise, dan membantu Kise yang sedikit lemas untuk duduk tetap tegak di atas pangkuannya dengan meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Kise.

"Kau melakukan hal yang tidak perlu." Kata Aomine pertamakalinya pada hari itu.

.

Clark Ken : nama manusia dari tokoh superhero Superman.

Kejadian yang diomongin Aomine itu nggak ada. Saya setengah ngarang, sehabis perang dunia selesai, Prancis tidak pernah mengalami kerusuhan antar imigran-orang prancis skala besar yang menewaskan orang. Terluka sih iya :D

FYI saya mendapatkan semua istilah, tempat, kejadian, dan bahasa perancis dari inernet, segala ketidak akuratan mohon dimaklumi atau diberitahu salahnya dimana supaya tidak mengganggu anda sekalian. Aku hanyalah anak ketjil 15 tahun yang sedang sibuk mengenal dunia perkuliahan.../sokmuda kidding I'm legal to read doujinshi this year BUAHAHAHAH

Terimakasih sudah membaca fic saya. Abal tingkat dewa. Kalau bukan gegara si hitam manis manis ganteng (saya nggak pernah coba, kise pernah) ultah saya malas mungkin. Tidak perlu meninggalkan jejak kok. Tapi review mungkin akan ngebuat saya update lebih cepat :D


End file.
